The present invention relates to a digital horizontal-deflection circuit for generating an analog horizontal deflection signal driving the horizontal output stage of a digital television receiver clocked with a system clock. A digital horizontal-deflection circuit of this kind is described in a data book of Intermetall, "DIGIT 2000 VLSI Digital TV System," 1984/5, pages 112 to 114, which deal with the integrated circuit DPU 2500.
In the prior art arrangement, the phase variation which is necessary for the digital generation of the horizontal deflection signal and must be stepped in fractions of the period of the system clock is achieved essentially by the use of gate-delay stages or chains as are described, for example, in the European Patent Applications EP-A Nos. 0,059,802; 0,080,970; and 0,116,669, which essentially utilize the inherent delay of inverters. It turned out, however, that with these arrangements, it is not possible to completely control all operating conditions which may occur.